Searching For The Truth
by MyHypernessRocks
Summary: Zelda is in disguise and is trying to find the ingredients for a special potion designed for destroying life forms. She runs into Link on the way and they team up to find the ingredients. But does Ganon kill the two first? better than it sounds


-1**Halo there! Here is my first LOZ story. I've been a big fan of it for a long time and now I finally get to write a story about it. Here I go! **

**Oh yeah, this story first takes place in Hyrule then goes to Termina. **

**I don't own any Legend of Zelda characters.**

**Chapter one**….

**We go together**

In the faraway land of Hyrule lived a princess in disguise. She blended in with the dark shadows in the deepest alleys of castle town, the only thing that stood out were her glowing sapphire eyes. The black cloak around her body waved in the slight breeze.

She was Princess Zelda.

Zelda was in disguise, trying to keep herself free from Ganon's grasp. She took one step out of the shadow, and took a look around. Villagers were walking around happily, laughing, telling jokes, just having fun.

But she was on a mission. She walked over to one of the sale booths and looked for a sword she could use to defend herself.

"What are you lookin' for, miss?" asked the sales man.

"Do you happen to have a sword?" she asked.

The man grinned. "I might. How much you got?"

"How much do you want?"

He laughed. "I charge a great amount for my high quality swords, young lady."

"Try me." she replied, not backing down.

"Okay, I want 750 rupees for this." He grabbed a sword from under the table and took it out of it's sheath.

Zelda frowned and examined it closely. "You call that high quality? It's short and very dirty." she tapped the 'metal'. "It sounds like…plastic. I'll do 100 rupees."

"Or."

"Or?"

"You and me could get together."

Zelda backed away in disgust. "In your dreams."

"No, in my dreams, I picture myself and Princess Zelda-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. Here." she said and pulled out a pouch that was tied shut with a thin piece of leather. They traded, and Zelda tied the sheath to a strap on her dress while the man counted the money.

"750, you're good." he said and winked.

Zelda shivered and ran off.

She roamed through the market place, when someone bumped into her. "Sorry, I- Link?" she asked happily.

Link looked at her confusedly. "Uh, yeah, who are you and how do you know m- wait a sec.. those blue eyes… They look vaguely familiar… Do I know you? Hey where'd you go?!" he asked and looked through the large crowd for her.

Zelda had exited into Hyrule field. She closed her eyes for a second and thought about her past with Link. _I can't believe I almost gave myself away. He may be one of my friends….but I can't risk his life or endanger mine any more. _she thought.

She opened her eyes again and came face to face with a Bokoblin. She jumped back, and pulled out her sword. "I haven't had a fight for days." she said with a slick grin on her face. Zelda made a move to attack, but the Bokoblin just stood there.

"Um…" she poked it with the tip of the sword, and the sword broke in half. "Good quality, eh?" she muttered and threw the stub away.

"Look, are you going to attack or not?" she asked. The Bokoblin blinked and it fell over, dead. In it's place stood Link.

"Hello pri-" Zelda put her hand over his mouth. "DON'T say my name. Why did you follow me? And how did you know who I am?" she asked angrily.

Link looked at her innocently. "Well, I recognized that voice (even though it has gotten slightly deeper) and nobody else has those beautiful eyes of yours. I haven't seen you forever, so that's why I decided to follow you." he said.

"Thanks, I guess…. You can come with me if you promise not to give away my identity." she ordered. Link nodded.

Zelda turned around and pulled out her ocarina. She carefully placed it into Link's hand. "Call your horse." she ordered.

He played Epona's song, and in less than a minute, she came galloping up. Link helped Zelda up on Epona and then situated himself behind her.

Zelda grabbed the reins and made Epona go in the direction of the ocean.

………………………………...

At the Ocean, Zelda hopped off of Epona and sighed. "Link, this is where we start our mission." said Zelda.

"Zelda…" Link replied. Zelda turned around quickly and slapped him. "I told you once, don't say my name you idiot." she whispered.

"Ow." he muttered. "I understand."

Zelda nodded, and Link could have sworn that she was smiling under that cloak.

She turned back around and faced the shallow waters of the ocean.

"Uh, how are we going to get acr-"

"I have some friends coming. But they don't know my true identity, so don't you dare blurt it out, or you can expect even harder slaps."

Link grinned. "Zelda, Zelda ZeldaZeldaZeldaZeldaZeldaZeldaZeldaZelda….." he taunted.

She spun around again and made a move to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Well then what am I supposed to call you?" he asked, still grasping her wrist tight.

"Just call me….."

"Z?"

"I guess. Just for now. But I warn you Link, my life is in more danger now than it has ever been."

Link nodded and saw a motorized boat speeding toward them.

The boat pulled up and in it stood two older teens. One teen had red hair and blue eyes, and the other one had blue hair and red eyes. Zelda spoke up. "Anju, Kafei, this is my friend that I believe you are familiar with." she said.

"He is the one who helped us get together." said Kafei.

"And for that, we are extremely grateful." said Anju. "Are you two together?" she asked, referring to the way Link was holding on to Zelda's wrist.

Link looked at his hand and then at Zelda. She blushed and looked back at him. Their hearts froze for a moment.

"Heh, no we're not. Isn't that right Link?" Zelda said and gave Link 'the look', making him let go.

"A shame, you two look most suited for each other." said Kafei.

"Look, just take us to where we want to go." ordered Zelda.

"Right. Off to Clock Town we go." said Anju.

Link looked at Zelda. "But that's in Termina! Why are we going there Z?"

She nudged him in the stomach with her elbow. He shut up and looked at the vast ocean.

……………………………..

Zelda handed over 250 rupees. "Thank you for your services." said Zelda and she shook both of their hands.

"Don't mention it." replied Anju. Everyone waved at each other.

Zelda and Link found themselves in Termina field.

Zelda looked over at Link. "Here we find the ingredients for my potion that I'm making. First we need- AH!" Zelda fell over, and Link saw a small bloodstain on her right shoulder.

She clutched her shoulder in pain. Link looked around, but saw nothing. "Are you okay?!" asked Link.

Zelda blinked. "Painful, but fine…. What the hell just happened?" she asked, looking around.

The answer came out of a nearby bush. It was a fire keese. Link shot an arrow at it, and it crumpled and died.

Link then kneeled down to Zelda's side. "I have a healing plant." he said.

"Don't waste it on me."

"I'm not wasting it."

"Fine, do whatever you want…" muttered Zelda, and she sat up.

"Okay, but I have to make a small hole through your clothes to get to the wound." said Link.

"It better be as small as you can make it." Zelda said angrily.

Link pulled out a small pocket knife and traced the bloodstain with it, careful not to cut her skin. He pulled off the softball sized piece of cloth and showed it to Zelda. "That isn't very small… OW!!!" she cried.

"It's going to sting because the alcohol in it helps cleanse the wound. Geez Z, this is a really bad burn. Hold still, I'm almost done." Link said while dabbing a healing plant on the burn.

Zelda winced every time the plant touched her skin. "Well at least have the decency to go easy on it!" she said, tears streaking her face.

"All done." Link said, and put the healing plant in a nearby river while Zelda washed the ball of cut clothing. "Do you think you can tie the edges of the part of the cut dress together? Y'know, just to cover it until I can buy a new cloak?" asked Zelda.

Link nodded and tied it together, leaving only pink clothing over the burn. "Thanks." she said. "Now let us go to Clock Town."

**It stinks really badly, I know, but oh well. Please review! -,**


End file.
